The present invention generally relates to semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly to chip dicing before backside grinding with the addition of a backside metal.
Chip dicing is the process of dividing a wafer into multiple individual chips. Typically, chip dicing involves the use of a saw blade, chemicals, a laser, or their combination to cut through and along kerf regions that run between multiple chips arranged on the wafer. The wafer may be diced using a standard dicing technique or a dice-before-grind (DBG) technique, as described in brief below. The standard dicing technique may involve dicing through the entire thickness of a wafer which has previously been ground to a desired final thickness. The dice-before-grind technique typically involves forming shallow dicing channels in a full-thickness wafer before being thinned.